


The Plot

by Draquete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been in a relationship for a while now, even started living together almost a whole year back, but neither had the guts to actually propose. Their friends help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I wrote for the prompt @prophaecy sent me on tumblr: drarry wedding prompt where harry and draco are basically already married but are both too scared to actually propose, and literally everyone else (hermione, pansy, luna, even ron a lil bit, etc) are so fed up with them that they start trying to plan the proposal for them

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Ron and Hermione had just sat down at the Three Broomsticks with Pansy and Blaise. They were waiting for Luna to arrive, but meanwhile the silence had been too much and Ron couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Well, Weasel, if you think so you shouldn’t have come in the first place.” Pansy retorted, rolling her eyes and having a drink. It had been her idea to join all of them to discuss the pressing matter of the moment.

“But why do you even care? I mean, sure, Draco is your friend, but I thought you slytherins didn’t care. You know, at all.” It was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes and face palm before she turned to her husband, obviously embarrassed.

“Ron, do you honestly not remember all that is said about Slytherin? It’s there where they make their real friends. They are cunning and will do anything in their power to get what their want, but friendship is one of their most important traits too.” Pansy hummed appraisingly and added:

“Plus, we’re not in school anymore, so I guess we could cut the houses crap.” Zabini chuckled then, and for the first time all their heads turned to him.

“Not to mention, Weasley, that _your_ best friend is not only dating an ex-Slytherin _and_ ex-Death Eater, but they’re also living together for almost a year now. And it’s because they both can’t stop talking about marriage with their friends that we’re here now, to see what we can do to help.”

Ron stayed quiet then, drinking his firewhisky petulantly. Taking advantage of that, Hermione started a light conversation with Pansy and Zabini about their engagement and how things were working out for them while they waited for Luna to arrive. Not ten minutes later, the blonde was finally joining them and apologizing.

“My father and I found a boggart on his closet, and we’ve been trying to find a repellent to prevent them from coming. Today we found out they dislike ginger.” Ron made an offended noise and Luna just laughed. “Not this kind of ginger. You know the plant?” At that, everyone laughed – even Hermione giggled –, mainly Pansy who couldn’t stop pointing at Ron as if he was stupid. He just blushed in embarrassment and kept quiet again.

“So!” Pansy finally broke the stream of laughter. “I guess we could start our meeting.” They all nodded and she took a parchment from her purse and opened it up. “I’ve spoken to Hermione about this and apparently our best friends are idiots. They both wanna get married – Merlin, they basically already are – but they don’t have the courage to do so.” She sighed dramatically, which made Zabini chuckle and Hermione giggle. Luna had a happy smile on her face and Ron was petulantly being quiet, not really wanting to participate.

“As I told Pansy, and I think Ron and Luna already know about this, Harry has been talking about proposing since they moved in together.” Hermione explained, looking at his friends for confirmation and both of them nodded. “The problem is: he thinks Draco wants a big proposal, with everyone they know present, with long speeches and all that. But Harry would rather do it privately. So for now he’s trying to come up with an idea of how to make it a big –”

“Wait.” Zabini said, frowning. “That’s exactly Draco’s thoughts. He thinks Harry is so used to being on the spotlight that he’d like it to be an exaggeration, but Draco himself doesn’t want something like that.” Pansy nodded and turned to the trio again.

“That’s exactly what I told Hermione and that’s the reason we’re here today.” She explained.

“But how are we supposed to help them if we can’t let them know we’re planning this?” Ron asked, finally feeling more comfortable to discuss it with them.

“I thought we could made it seem like it is their idea and make them do it.” Pansy said simply. Ron looked outraged, but Zabini cut it.

“Our wedding is in a couple of months,” he said, motioning him and Pansy. “We’ve planned on throwing a big party, maybe they could do it then?”

“But they have the problem of all their friends being there, and as far as I know we weren’t invited.” Ron said, but Pansy only laughed and Zabini looked amused.

“It does not mean we couldn’t change that.” Zabini said, which only made Ron frown even more.

“But don’t you think they’ll be suspicious?” He asked, looking at Hermione for support, but she only shrugged.

“We will tell Draco that we want to show you all how happy we are and how glamorous our wedding will be. Make you feel jealous.” Pansy said with a smirk. Zabini shook his head, but he also had a smile on his face.

“Do you think they’d believe it?” It was Hermione asking now. She just needed to make sure this plan wasn’t going to fail.

“Well, Draco will. So probably Harry will too.” Zabini said as a matter of fact. They all considered for a while and then agreed to do it.

“How will we convince them to propose, though?” Hermione asked, not really wanting to force his friend to do something he might not feel comfortable doing, but at the same time wanting him to be happy.

“We’ve been annoying Draco to do it for a while now, so we’ll just bring it up once we tell him we invited Harry’s friends too. In a ‘wouldn’t it be a nice opportunity to do it during a wedding’ kind of way. It would be inspiring and extravagant, just like they think they want.” Pansy said and Zabini nodded.

“The same thing could happen to Harry too. If we’re honest, when an opportunity such as this will ever happen? To both his friends be at the same place at once without it being suspicious?” Luna commented for the first time, and everyone knew she had a point.

“So, here’s the plan…” Pansy started, and they all delved into deep conversation, making up the perfect plan for their friends.

\--------

“You have to promise me you’ll ask him to marry you today, regardless of what happens.” Hermione said to Harry once they were all in Pansy and Zabini’s wedding party. Draco was dancing with Pansy at that moment, and Harry couldn’t stop fumbling with the ring he had bought specially for that day. He looked at Hermione with panic in his eyes, but she just smiled fondly. “You’re almost married anyway, Harry. You’ve been living together for over a year now. _He_ redecorated Grimmauld Place, you make the groceries _together_ and do _everything_ a married couple do. This is a step you’ve been wanting for the longest time and believe me, he won’t be crazy to say no.”

Harry nodded, trying to give her friend a small smile. His nerves weren’t on Draco denying his proposal – he also thought Draco was going to say yes – but he didn’t want to do it in front of everyone else. He loved his friends and he knew Draco would love to be the centre of the attention and that was why he was going to propose this way, but he didn’t want people looking, didn’t want people sharing his precious moment with him, didn’t want people to listen to what he had to say to the man he loved. But he would do it. For Draco.

“I promise.” He said with determination, but then chuckled nervously. “Merlin, if this goes wrong, you’ll help me obliviate everyone. Draco and me included.” Hermione just laughed and patted his back for support.

The song was over then and Harry looked around to see Draco hugging Pansy and them whispering to each other. He knew how happy Draco truly was for his friends and seeing them like that made him open a small smile and motivate him even more to propose. Breathing heavily, Harry stood up.

“I think it’s time.” He said to Hermione, but stopped when Hermione hold his wrist.

“Wait, what? Now?” Harry frowned and looked around the table where his friends were all seated. Ron and Luna had matching expressions of terror and Harry could see Hermione was trying to keep it cool, but she too was nervous.

“You just said I should do it!” Harry said, indignantly.

“Do what?” Harry turned to see Draco approaching with two glasses of firewhiskey. “Oh, got you a glass.”

“Thanks, babe.” Harry said, smiling and taking his glass. He drank a large gulp to see if his courage came back, but it didn’t seem to work. “I want to say something. I mean, ask you something.” And he was about to kneel when suddenly Draco’s whole drink spilled on his face. Obviously by magic and when he looked to his friends, he saw Hermione with a guilty face.

“Shit.” Draco said, trying to take the drink out of his eyes. “Damn, I have some in my eyes.” He murmured, but Harry heard it anyway and put a hand on his lover’s back and another took his hand.

“C’mon, Draco, let’s go wash your face and dry yourself.” But before going he shot Hermione a nasty look. Once he managed to take Draco to the bathroom and closing the door behind them, he help Draco to wash his face and guaranteed his eyes were okay before taking his wand out and trying to take the wet stains out of it. For some reason the smell of alcohol remained, but he didn’t care. When they were ready to go, Draco tried opening the door and it appeared to be locked.

“What the hell is going on?” He complained, taking his own wand out and almost screaming ‘alohomora’ to it, but it didn’t work. Harry tried as well, but they seemed to have been locked inside, probably by some strong magic, since it wouldn’t open up with the alohomora spell. “Come on! First my drink explodes in my face and now the door won’t open? Is there anyone in this party who’s displeased with me?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.” Harry couldn’t say it had been Hermione who made the drink spill, but he wasn’t sure if Hermione was also responsible for this. But then it hit him. He felt so stupid. It had all been a plan, then. He chuckled with himself and when Draco threw him a dirty look, he mumbled “This is so _not_ romantic.”

“Of course it isn’t, Potter. We’re locked inside a bathroom, away from the whole wedding party, how could any of this situation be even considered romantic?” Draco snapped, and Harry noticed how angry – and probably also frustrated – just because he called him by his surname instead of just ‘Harry’. He just smiled, and turned Draco to himself.

“I’m sorry, Draco, that was not what I meant.” Draco pouted, but looked at his boyfriend regardless. “I told you I had something to ask you.” Draco then squinted his eyes, not exactly knowing where Harry was going with all that. “I was planning on doing this outside, in front of everyone else, but…” Then Harry lowered himself to one knee and Draco’s eyes widened – so he understood where Harry was going after all. “Honestly I wanted to do this privately, and although a bathroom is not ideal, I think this is the best opportunity I’ll have now. Also, I made a promise I’d do this today, regardless of what happened.”

Draco continued in shock, lips locked together, but eyes comically wide open and Harry took this moment to catch the little box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a well-craved ring with an emerald and a ruby on it. Draco’s mouth fell then, and Harry took his hand.

“I know we already live together. And well… Everything in our lives is already as if we were almost married. I know nothing will change, but honestly? That’s the best part. I love you, Draco. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just like that. You make me feel like I’m a better person and you can push all my buttons and sometimes it’s just so overwhelming to be with you… But I want it all. Do you? Do you want it too? Do want to marry me, too?” Harry didn’t even need to finish speaking before Draco was nodding.

“Yes! Merlin, yes, of course I want it all.” He laughed, but it was a wet laugh, for tears came to his face. Before Harry could put the ring on his finger, Draco knelt as well. “We’re idiots, you know? I was planning on proposing tonight, but I was so damn scared. I thought you wanted it to be in front of everyone else, but I was so scared you’d deny me in front of everyone.”

He then searched on his pocket and took out a small box and opened it, showing Harry another ring, carved delicately with a small silver-blue stone, similar to Draco’s eyes. Harry did laugh then and he, too, felt his eyes prickling with tears. But instead of replying he put took the ring he bought to Draco and put on his finger, then Draco did the same thing to him. They looked at each other and smiled before leaning forward and kissing. It was a light kiss, almost as if to seal properly what they had just promised each other.

“I love you.” Draco whispered, both hands on Harrys face, looking deep into his lover’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Harry replied, pulling Draco for another kiss.

They stayed together like that for a while until they finally stood up and looked at the door.

“So, do you wanna go back to the party and tell everyone what just happened?” Harry smiled proudly, taking Draco’s hand in his.

“Or we could go back home and fuck like bunnies to celebrate? We can always tell them later.” Draco said, dirty smile on his face, and Harry didn’t need to think twice before apparating they both home. 


End file.
